Road Rover VS Swat Kats
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Who didn't see a story like this comming? This is in now way related to my other stories, if you where thinking that. Also if anyone had a devintart accout could you draw a fanart of this? plz?


Road Rovers

V.S

Swat Katz

It was a typical day for the Road Rovers, they were just flying around in the Sky Rover talking about whatever.

When all of a sudden a strange red thing appeared in the sky.

"What the heck is that?" Hunter woundered

"It appers to be ome sort of dimensional vortex," Colleen said answering his quetion.

Blitz began to scream like a little girl, then wet his pants. Shag did also (except for the pants part cause he dosen't wear pants) :)

As the Rovers got closer to inspect the strange vortex, a black and red jet flew out followed by two gray helicopters.

"Hey Razor (aka Jake), I don't think we're in Megakat City anymore." Said one of the mysterius people flying the black jet.

"Yeah and something tells me clicking are heals together won't make us go home either T-bone (aka Chace)," said Razor, the co-pilot.

"Swat Kats look," said the final person in the jet, a girl named Callie as she pointed at the Sky Rover.

"Captan Feral where are we?" one of the people in the first helicopter said.

"I don't care Lt. Steel just blast those Kats" Feral said.

"Lets get them uncle," said a girl in the copter loading a gun.

"Did those guys just say cat's?" Blitz said as foam began to form in his mouth.

"Yes he did, must be one of Parvos tricks," Colleen said

"Let us go boot some buttox," Exile said

"Kick some ass," Blitz corrected his friend.

With that the ultimate dog/cat fight was under way

"Say Feral look at that," Steel said as he watched the Rovers try to blast the Swat Kats. "Looks like we found friends."

"Hello there," Feral said into one of those speaker system things to the Rovers jet. "I am Commander Feral and whoever you are stand back this is my fight, I will be the one to capture the Swat Kats."

"Sorry Feral, but we're having to much fun," Hunter replied.

"They have Callie Brigs in their don't shoot them down."

"Who's Callie? All we see are three cats,"

"What do you mean? Of couse they're cats"

The Rovers thought about this

Guys in jet are cats

Girl in jet is cat

Feral guy wants catgirl

"Are you a cat also?" Hunter asked.

"Why of course I am," Feral replied

"It must be a trick made up by Parvo," Blitz said.

With that the Rovers stopped chasing the Kats and lunched a missle at Feral

"This is Cat's Eye news," Said a girl cat in the other chopper

"As you can see behind me we have been sent to some strange land and it appears that a new, rather unusual jet has apperared and is attacking the Swat Kats. Wait now its fired a missle at Feral"

"Good heaven's this is madness," said a rather fat male cat in the copter.

"Madness? This is Sparta!" A guy holding a camera said

"Why did you just say that camera guy?" The fat cat named Manx asked?

"I don't thought it would sound cool," camera guy replied

"Hey who the heck are you people?" T-bone asked to the Rovers.

"We are the Road Rovers you evil soilders of Parvo" Hunter said

"Parvo?" Razor was now confussed (in case you're confussed on who's who Razor (Jake) is the little orange cat, T-Bone (Chace) is the big one)

"Whose that?" Briggs asked.

"Enough talk lets fight," Blitz sreamed into the intercom

Fearls chopper exploded sending scap metal everywhere, Steel and Ferals neese got out in time but Feral did not.

"Those murding dog bitches!" Ferals neese, Felina cried.

Just then a door opened on the sky rover and Colleen jumped out

"No one calls me a b-word!" She yelled as she bgan to beat the holy heck out of her

"Wow this is a real air show," Steel thought to himself

"Say Razor look," T-Bone said as he pointed to Colleen "What is it?"

"I don't know but it looks like a...DOG!" Jake said

"No way! Those things where suppose to be extinct," Callie said

"Not in this world," T-Bone said

Just then their jet got shot by the Sky Rover.

"We're going down!" Jake said

Colleen and Felina hit the ground hard, thankfully. Colleens oppenant broke her fall so she okay, Feina was not.

Just then everone except the Cat's Eye people landed.

T-Bone, Razor, Steel, and even Callie were now ready to fight these monsters. But when it's 4 against 6 (counting Muzzle) and the 6 have special powers what chance do you have?

"Oh my gosh folks it appears that the Swat Kats and the others are going to fight these new enemies and...Oh my gosh!"

The Reporter cat lady was caught speechless as Exile began to imprision T-Bone in a block of ice with his ice vision.

Razor went on to fight Shag. He attempted to kick him but instead went into his fur, literaly into in, his whole body was engulfed in Shags fur.

"Get me outta here" he screamed.

Hunter went on to fight Steel. Steel ran away like a little girl screming "Mommy!"

"That was anticlimatic" Hunter thoought to himself

Blitz fought Callie

"You wouldn't hit a girl with gla..."

"POW!" Blitz fist connected with her face

"Yes I would, cause you're not a pretty dog girl. You a ugly kitty cat girl," Was all he said

Callie had now become haf blind.

Suddenly Razor freed himself from Shags fur only to find he was the only one left standing

"Let's Muzzle him" Exile said.

"Why it's just one guy?" Hunter asked

"Yes but we don't do it enough"

"Good point"

Razor got muzzled :)

"Oh my gosh i've never seen anything so horrible in my life," the reporter cat lady said

Just then Colleen fired a missle at them and they exploded.

"Dogs rule and cats are fools," Hunter proclamed. "To the power of the pack howl"

What became of Steel and Briggs?

They got captured by Parvo and became subjects for him to research on.

I'm such an evil man aren't I? :-)

Anyway with no Swat Katz or Feral MegaKat city became a pile of ruins in abut 5 days, and everyone in the city died. The end


End file.
